


kinktober 2019 - day 28

by birdginia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, Grooming, Humiliation, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unnegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: “So, for example,” Kray puts his hand back in Galo’s hair, pulling less hard this time but still enough to be painful. “If I tell you that you’re a worthless, obnoxious, needy little beast…I’m obviously lying. But it’s still a bit thrilling, right?”
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501079
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	kinktober 2019 - day 28

**Author's Note:**

> i've been under the assumption that galo is at least like 19 in canon, so this is like.....16 year old galo.

Kray’s grip is strong in Galo’s hair, pulling his face to the sky as Galo lets out a yelp of complaint. Kray is going hard, fucking him from behind at a pace someone not as well-trained as Galo probably couldn’t handle and gripping his hip with his other hand hard enough that Galo can already feel himself bruising, but the sharp and sudden pain in his scalp is what finally shifts his loud moans from pleasure to pain.

“You really can’t handle this?” Kray asks, pulling harder, and Galo tries to move along with him to ease the pain but finds his flexibility at its limit. “Pathetic. I’m going easy on you, Galo, and you’re disappointing me.”

“Ow, jeez—what the hell?” Galo frowns and turns his head. “You don’t have to be so—”

Kray’s face is mostly neutral, but his lips curve in a small smile—completely the opposite of the seething tone in his voice.

“Is something wrong?” Kray stops moving, his cock stopped deep inside Galo, and finally relaxes his grip.

“Yeah, I—that was just kinda, like, harsh?”

“Oh,” Kray says, his smile growing softer. “Was that too much dirty talk for you? Other people seem to like it, so I only assumed…”

“People _like_ getting insulted like that?” Galo wriggles a little to put his chin in one hand, suspicious.

“Of course. It’s like a game, for adults, saying things we don’t believe, playing roles. It makes things more exciting, don’t you think?” Kray starts moving again, slowly pulling out while Galo thinks about his answer and then slamming back in before he can come to one. Galo’s balance is tipped and he faceplants into the mattress with a muffled noise.

Galo doesn’t really get it, but he also didn’t get a lot of things that Kray was the one to teach him about—like the spanking thing, or using lube—until he went and tried them. And he trusts Kray.

“So, for example,” Kray puts his hand back in Galo’s hair, pulling less hard this time but still enough to be painful. “If I tell you that you’re a worthless, obnoxious, needy little beast…” Kray thrusts into him hard at each insult, and the spike of shame and disappointment blends into the physical pleasure to create a weird, stomach-churning sensation. But then Kray’s grip goes slack and he pets Galo’s hair gently. “I’m obviously lying. But it’s still a bit thrilling, right?”

Galo doesn’t know if “thrilling” is the right word, but it’s still… different, he’ll admit that. Maybe he’ll get used to it, but he doesn’t think he’d be capable of telling those kinds of lies, not to someone he cherishes and admires this much.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he finally says.

“Good,” Kray says, and bites down on the flesh between Galo’s neck and shoulder. The pain is something else he’d gotten used to from having sex with Kray, but it was pretty easy—once Kray had presented it as a challenge for him to overcome. Now, he almost likes it, and the noise that comes out of him edges closer to a moan than anything.

Kray laughs against his skin and Galo shivers. It feels like his shoulder’s bleeding. “You’ve definitely warmed up to this,” he says, digging the tips of the prosthetic fingers gripping Galo’s hip into his skin. “So fucking easy, aren’t you? A greedy slut for anything anyone will give you.”

Galo pants into the sheets as Kray continues to fuck him hard and fast, his whole body going hot for too many reasons and his brain shorting out with sensation. Kray doesn’t stop talking, but his words start to blend together, partially drowned out by Galo’s own voice, and every word Galo does manage to make out sends another jolt through him, and he’s getting so close, it must mean he likes it.

Right?

Kray’s voice stops forming coherent words as he comes inside Galo, and the feeling of his mentor’s cock twitching inside him as he moans and shakes is enough that when Galo sneaks one hand underneath himself it only takes a few strokes before he’s coming as well, the rush of it dulling the pain in his scalp and his shoulder and letting him forget the discomfort of the things Kray had been saying to him.

When the two of them are both collapsed onto the bed, Galo tries to wrap his arms around Kray’s shoulders like a proper big spoon—he’s worked so hard for Galo, after all, he deserves to be taken care of too—but Kray shrugs him off. “Go take a shower.”

“What, am I actually that disgusting?” Galo laughs.

Kray doesn’t.

Galo waits for several long moments before finally standing up and heading to the bathroom. 

Kray probably fell asleep.


End file.
